dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Lied vom Henkersbaum (The Hanging Tree)
thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300 px Der Henkersbaum (englisch The Hanging Tree) ist ein Lied aus dem Roman ''Flammender Zorn'' und dessen Verfilmung. Handlung Es handelt von einem Mann, der vom Kapitol gehängt wurde, weil er angeblich drei Menschen tötete. Das Lied singt er für seine Liebste, die er vor dem Regime warnt und auffordert zu fliehen, selbst wenn dies nur möglich ist, indem sie sich das Leben nimmt und sich neben ihm an dem Henkersbaum erhängt. Das Lied ist während der ersten Rebellion entstanden und wurde ein Symbol für den Aufstand, weswegen das Kapitol das Singen des Liedes verboten hat. Viele Jahre später lernten Katniss und ihre Schwester Prim das Lied von ihrem Vater und sangen es häufig aufgrund seiner einfachen und eingängigen Melodie. Als Prim anfing, Halsketten aus Seil zu basteln, war ihre Mutter wütend auf den Vater und verbot ihnen, das Lied zu singen. Erst als ihr Vater starb, erinnerte sich Katniss wieder an das Lied. Mit zunehmendem Alter erkannte sie, was die Worte bedeuteten und fand das Lied ein wenig gruselig. Während der zweiten Rebellion drehte Katniss mit ihrem Filmteam Propagandavideos, um die Rebellen zu unterstützen. Bei einer Mittagspause sang sie das Lied für Pollux und wurde dabei von Castor gefilmt. Die Rebellen nutzten diese Aufnahme für einen Propo, wobei Plutarch Heavensbee den Text etwas umdichtete, um eine direktere Botschaft zu vermitteln. Diese Propo war der Auslöser für den Angriff auf ein Wasserkraftwerk, wodurch die Stromversorgung im Kapitol unterbrochen wurde und die Rebellen, die vorher nur in den einzelnen Distrikten ihre Botschaft verbreiten konnten, nun auch das Kapitol erreichten. Seit seiner Erwähnung im Roman 2010 wurde das Lied viele Jahre lang von Fans in verschiedenen Versionen interpretiert. Neue Umsetzung und Erfolg Erst für die Verfilmung 2014 schrieb die Band The Lumineers eine offizielle Melodie vom Stück. Katniss’ Schauspielerin, Jennifer Lawrence, hat das Stück selbst gesungen, auch wenn sie es ungern tat. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde das Lied von der Synchronsprecherin Maria Koschny gesungen. Veröffentlicht wurde das Lied erstmals in der englischen Version The Hanging Tree als der 11. Track vom Film-Soundtrack. Es eroberte weltweit die Charts und erreichte unter anderem Platz 1 der deutschen Charts. Deutsche Film-Version Seh’ ich, dich heut’, Nacht am alten Pfad, Dort hängten sie den Mann, der drei getötet hat. Seltsames trug sich zu und seltsam wär’s wenn wir, Uns seh’n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh’ ich, dich heut’, Nacht am alten Pfad, Wo ein Toter zu seiner Frau „Lauf fort!“ gerufen hat. Seltsames trug sich zu und seltsam wär’s wenn wir, Uns seh’n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh’ ich, dich heut’, Nacht am alten Pfad, Um frei zu sein, lauf weg, ja das war mein Rat, Seltsames trug sich zu und seltsam wär’s wenn wir, Uns seh’n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. Seh’ ich, dich heut’, Nacht am alten Pfad, Wir gehen hoffnungsvoll, auf einem schmalen Grat. Seltsames trug sich zu und seltsam wär’s wenn wir, Uns seh’n, am Baum, wo er gehangen hat. der Strophen 3, 1 und 2 Deutsche Buch-Version Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Wo sie hängten den Mann, der drei getötet haben soll? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Wo der tote Mann zu seiner Liebsten rief: Lauf! Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Wohin ich dir riet zu fliehen und uns zu befreien? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Kommst du, kommst du, Kommst du zu dem Baum, Ein Seil als Kette, Seite an Seite mit mir? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, Träfen wir uns bei Nacht im Henkersbaum. Englischer Text Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Info Im Film singt Katniss nach der letzten Strophe noch einmal die vorletzte Strophe, also das mit dem "Where I told you to run so we'd both be free" Download-Links *Amazon.de *iTunes *Musicload *Saturn *Napster Weblinks *Interview zum Lied bei Radio Times (englisch) *Interpretation auf Vulture (englisch) *Interpretation auf Quora (englisch) Kategorie:Lieder